Various systems and techniques have been suggested in the patent literature for forming artificial reefs suitable for habitation of marine life. Examples of such prior art systems and techniques are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,465,399 (Akasaka), 4,439,059 (Akasaka), 4,388,019 (Kajihara), and 3,898,958 (Pranis). All of such systems are somewhat complex in construction and appear to be limited in their placement within the water, e.g., they are arranged to be located or disposed on the sea bed or the sea floor.
Other artificial reefs are disclosed in a publication entitled "ARTIFICIAL REEFS Marine and Freshwater Applications", which was published by Lewis Publications, Inc. Floating fish attractors are specifically disclosed on pages 73 through 76. Although the floating fish attractors disclosed in the aforementioned publication may be satisfactory for certain applications, they are not specifically designed to protect small fish from larger predators, and are not optimally designed for attracting fish in the event that, over time, accumulated marine growths or other materials cause them to lose their buoyancy to the point where they sink to a position on or just above the seabed.
The formation of artificial reefs utilizing less structured techniques and systems has also been accomplished heretofore. In this regard artificial reefs have been formed by dumping various types of refuse and debris, such as automobile bodies, refrigerators, tires, concrete blocks, etc. into the sea so that they are scattered on the sea floor in the hopes of attracting marine life. Such typical reef components frequently contain metal or corrodible materials which may decay rapidly in the water and in some cases may result in its pollution or damage to the marine environment.
A number of structures employed to dampen waves are also disclosed in the prior art, as is exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,188,813 (Foster et al.) and 3,122,632 (Parks), and in British Specification No. 1,163,173 (Bruce). The structures disclosed in these latter patents are not specifically designed to attract and/or protect fish in the manner of the artificial reef constructions forming the subject matter of the present invention.